The Many Tales of Their First Moment
by TaMaDa
Summary: This is a multi-chapter piece told from Brennan's POV. This story will be comprised of unrelated one-shots that cover most, if not all of the episodes up until the last two episodes of season 6. In each chapter or episode rather, I will show how and when Booth&Brennan could have gotten together as a couple. NOTE: Hannah will not be making an appearance in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, TaMaDa here!

I am new to writing FanFiction, I thought it was about time that I try my hand in writing fictional stories for the characters that we all love and cherish so much.

This story is a multi-chapter piece. (eek! ambitious for a first story, I know.) I'm also going to do my best to channel my inner Temperance Brennan and write this from her POV. This story will be comprised of unrelated one-shots that cover most, if not all of the episodes up until the last two episodes of season 6. In each chapter or episode rather, I will show how and when Booth and Brennan could have gotten together as a couple. (Hence the stopping point.) Note: Hannah will not make an appearance.

I am definitely not ready to attempt to write smut yet, so I will start each chapter with scenes from the episode I am currently focusing on, provided by the lovely people that make this show happen. I will then go off on and my own, creating some FanFiction magic. My goal for each chapter is for Booth and Brennan to have a discussion about their relationship and in most cases, a first kiss. I will also try to set it up where you can assume that something else happens. (Oooh, the scandal!...JK)

I hope that this sounds like a good idea and that I didn't bore you or give away too much with my little tangent/long summary up above there. ^^^^^^

And yes, it is obvious that I am VERY odd and different than the average person. Nothing I can do to change that.

Disclaimer: I do not currently own Bones or anything associated with it. I am merely writing this for entertainment purposes only. (Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to own or even be on Bones *hint, hint, wink, wink Hart Hanson and Fox*)

Without further ado, here is chapter 1.

Chapter 1: 1x01-Pilot

It had been a year since I had last seen Special Agent Seeley Booth. I would be okay if I never have to work with or see Booth again. Clearly this was not going to happen; he had Homeland Security pick me up at the airport—I was returning from identifying genocide victims in Guatemala—which aggravated me…. a lot! He wanted my help identifying a body dump victim at Arlington National Cemetery. I had better things to do and I had absolutely no interest working with Booth again, especially after what happened last time…

I decided that I might as well help him, but with conditions of course. He asked me "What is it going to take?" I thought this was a good time to institute my conditions. "Full participation in the case. Not just lab work, but everything." He reluctantly gave in.

He decided to call me Bones, which I hate! Why can't he just call me by my name? I have one for a reason. Although, I will admit it was kind of nice that someone decided to give me a nickname, I have never had one before. It made me feel special and I'll admit it is kind of inching up on me (wait that doesn't sound right, ehh it doesn't matter.)

Booth was very impressed that I could identify Cleo Eller just by her skull, something I don't think he will ever understand.

He decided to go back on our deal after this point, which just pissed me off. I ran after him, all excited to go out in the field, I asked "So what do you do first, confront the senator?" He just kept walking and said "Listen Bones, I know we talked about you coming out in the field but…" I cut him off, I was beyond pissed.

"Uggh..You rat bastard!," I called to him. He tried to give me some wimpy excuse; I just wasn't happy with or accepting. "A case this big and the Director is going to create a special investigation and if I line all my ducks up in a row I could maybe, maybe I can head it up."

I was beyond pissed at this point, "I don't know what that means but I think I could be a duck,." I say.

He countered with "You're not a duck ok! On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the street, Squints in the lab." There's that stupid word again—'squint.' He was just pissing me off even more. I decided to take matters into my own hands and reinstate the deal that we agreed on.

"Well in that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond." I could tell that I was getting to him.

"You do that, I'm a dead duck. What are you trying to do?" Booth asked me.

"Blackmail you."

"Blackmail a Federal Agent?," Booth questioned me.

"Yes." I can tell that I am winning.

"I don't like it." Of course not dummy…

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to." I say matter-of-factly.

"Fine. You're in." Booth again reluctantly agreed. Yes! I get to go out into the field!

We were meeting in Cullen's office and Cullen was not impressed with my going to talk to the Senator. Booth stood up for me and then even made sure I was okay. How sweet of him. I think I might like working with him, he making quite the impression on me.

"Come on Bones… You okay?" Booth genuinely seemed concerned, it was very nice.

"Don't be nice to me after I got you in trouble." I would have felt bad if I got him in trouble or even fired.

"Your heart was in the right place," he kindly reassured me. I still felt bad though.

"No, I'm not a heart person, you're a heart person, I'm a brain person. You vouched for me." I had to make sure he understood that I'm not the kind of person he thinks I am.

"Forget it…" Booth told me, obviously not wanting me to feel bad about what he did for me.

"No, I won't." Now I owe him a little quid pro quo. I'm not sure what I will do to repay him. I'm sure I'll think of something.

I was in the shooting range trying to let off some steam.

Booth pushed me up against the wall; I have never felt my heart beat that fast in my life. I know the heart is just an organ and is not technically able to feel love. I am definitely feeling something. I think it is just because he is so close to me. I am very nervous about what is going to happen next…..

"You know, homicides, they're not solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time. You're great at what you do, Bones, but you don't solve murders, cops do." He was trying to intimidate me and it wasn't working…

"Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong, maybe both of us. But if Bethlehem wasn't a Senator, you'd be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor. You're afraid of him. Your hypothesis is that squints don't solve murders and cops do, prove it. Be a cop."

There we were just standing in the practice range, trying to see who could intimidate the other the fastest. Then it happened… I kissed him and he actually kissed back. It was one hell of a kiss too. It was the best kiss of my life. I was completely caught off guard. I'm not sure why I did it or what happened but Oh My God—even though I don't believe in God, I find it to be the only phrase that can articulate what I'm feeling right now. We are most definitely even now…

After we kissed for like five minutes, I just left.

I showed at Booth's office and it appeared to me that he was watching a video of the Eller family. I knocked on his door. "Zach said you wanted to see me?"

"That something you don't like to talk about? Families? Temperance, partners they, share things, builds trust." He said to me. I was not fond of his comment, wait did he just call us partners?

"Since when are we partners?" I questioned him

"Since you kissed me." he said with that super attractive charm smile of his.

"So what does this mean for us? Are we in a relationship or are we just partners?"

"Well what do you want?" He asked with a little hint of that charm smile that I love so much, wait did I just use the word love?

I had to think about it, but then I said, "I would very much like to be in a relationship with you, if you feel the same of course."

"Of course, I would! Are you kidding me, I lo-uhh, like you very much! I would love to be in a relationship with you!" He happily exclaimed.

I think he just about said he loved me, well I was thinking it so I guess we are even. I am so happy! Neither of us could stop grinning like jokers, or is it fools? It doesn't matter.

"You know, if it weren't for you, those people would never have known what happened to their daughter. That's got to be worse than the truth." Booth looked at me and said.

I guess there is no point in hiding it now, since we are in a relationship… "I know exactly how the Eller's felt about Cleo. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen and nobody knows what happened to them."

"You know, being a sniper I took, a lot of lives, what I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers." Booth said to me

"I'd like to help you with that." I say, a little too enthusiastically. Now we are partners both professionally and personally!

"Great! Your place or mine?!" Booth and his charm smile asked me.

Well there you have it, my first attempt at FanFiction.

I know it is long, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop.

What do you all think? Does it look like a promising story or should I just stop now? Be honest!

I welcome any and all suggestions; I know I'm a very good writer.

Make sure you comment and tell me if there is any episode that you absolutely want me to do. Without suggestions, I am just going to pick episodes.

Also, anything you want to know about me, just feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thank you all for following/favoriting my story!_

_On that note, I hope that you all enjoy this idea. I have never really seen anything like this before on FanFiction and in all honestly, Hart and Stephen could have Booth and Brennan together way before they did; thus an idea was born._

_I hope I did Brennan justice and channeled her well. Of all the characters on the show, I am most like Brennan so I thought it would be the easiest. I noticed that I wrote this in past tense as opposed to the present, what can I say the story sorta just has a mind of its own. Anyway, I guess just imagine it as if Bones is reflecting back on these experiences. _

_I have also made a list of and chose the episodes that I plan to write a chapter for, if you have any requests remember to review. _

_And space-case7029, I promise to do a chapter for Aliens in a Spaceship! It is one of my favorite episodes as well! Where my list stands now, I have only decided on 41 episodes (mostly because I am choosing based on episode name before-don't remember them all-I rewatch them all.) As of right now, Blackout in the Blizzard will be my last chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bones. Let's be real, if I did some of these stories/scenarios might have actually happened in the show and it most definitely would not have taken 7 years for Booth and Brennan to become a couple. Just sayin'._

_Chapter 2: 1x04- The Man in the Bear. This is the episode; I think that gave us the first little glimpse into Booth's feelings for Brennan._

". . . 26 bone fragments in total, the case bumped to the Seattle field office, they bumped it to me. Check it out." Booth told me about our latest victim. It was found in a bear. A bear! I couldn't believe it! That seems like an odd place for a body dump...

"Why they bump it to you?" It's probably just because he worked with me.

"Bones, I mean do you really care for the inner workings of the FBI office." I think he just doesn't want to admit that it's because he works with me.

"They bumped it to you because you work with me." So I thought I would matter-of-factly tell him the truth.

"No, they hoped you could help ID the body." He still wanted to deny it. I thought I might as well just let him keep this one. (wait I think that's wrong...)

"From a hand?" Even that is a little far stretched, a hand is much different from a skull.

"Yeah, they have high expectations." Well obviously, but thank you anyway Booth.

"Definitely human, opposable thumb, probably male from the size .. uh oh ..." I say. Well it did not look good, it was definitely a murder.

"What?" He was all concerned and I guess he had every right to be.

"Kerf marks. Marks made from a cutting tool." This was not looking good.

"Maybe when they cut open the bear?" It was a reasonable assumption for someone who has never studied Forensic Anthropology, although it was completely wrong.

"No, it's not a straight edge. Residual cross-section striae. I was kind of frustrated that he didn't understand what that meant.

"Just because you say it in that definitive tone doesn't mean it means anything to me." He was clearly picking up on my frustration.

"These marks were made from a saw, the hand was already separated from the rest of the person when the bear ate it." I thought I would try to explain it so Booth understood it.

"Somebody was dismembered and fed to a bear?" I thought he was somewhat starting to figure out what all this meant.

"That's one possibility." I really thought it was the only possibility.

"Whoo...k, um ... Thanks Bones." He seemed upset or if there was something else to say.

"Glad I could help." I just wanted to get back to work, I was really hoping that I was done helping.

"But, you're not done." And I was right, there was more.

"I'll check out the photographs and x-rays and see if I can confirm sex and age." This was all the help I was really willing to give.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Washington state." I couldn't believe what he was telling me, I was most definitely not going.

"I'm not going to Washington state." I thought he needed to know how he felt on the issue.

"Again, just because you say it in that definitive tone doesn't mean it means anything to me." There was that stupid, but extremely attractive charm smile again... How am I going to say no now?

I talked to Goodman; he made me go to Washington state. I can't believe he thought that I could be marketed out like I was property. Anyway I might have hinted that Goodman was making me go to Washington State for the sole purpose of having sex with Booth. Oops, he might have figured out that I was a little attracted to Booth. Luckily he didn't say anything.

We arrived in Washington State. Booth was upset that he couldn't have a great hotel room and that he had to drive around on only $50 a day. I could not imagine making that little; I have no limit on how much money I make.

"You know what? I'll tell you what ... you can take me out to dinner. Put me on your tab." I wasn't sure about it because I'm not good at reading people and their underlying meanings, but I think Booth was indirectly asking me out on a date.

"That doesn't seem ethical." I wasn't sure that it was a good idea, so I gave him a reason to try to get out of it.

"You still want that gun now, don't you? Hm?" I think that he was trying to blackmail me, but since I blackmailed me into letting me work with him, I thought it was only fair.

"We'll start with breakfast." I decided to give in. I did sort of have a thing for Booth, who was I to turn down a date, even if it wasn't really a date.

The sheriff was trying to hit on me. It seemed to make Booth jealous. I'm not sure why though, it's not like he has a thing for me or anything. I was kind of glad that it made Booth jealous, although I wasn't sure what it meant for him to be jealous.

The park ranger, Sherman was also kind of into me. I don't think they knew that I was listening, but when I was gathering some of the excrement, I heard Booth and him talking about me. Booth seemed even more jealous about Sherman liking me than the sheriff. He was even so mad that he just walked away.

We went to the local bar to let off steam and get some more information.

I started to dance with Charlie. He kept comparing me to my character in my book. I really hate it when people try to compare my book to real life, they are not even close to the same thing. We were flirting A LOT. I find myself to be attracted to Charlie, obviously not as much as Booth.

Dr. Rigby stepped in and started dancing with me too. And then the sheriff felt compelled to take over and dance with me. I did not understand why all the males in this town wanted to hit on me or dance with me. I was kind of flattered though.

"Mind if I cut in? Thought you might need a break." Thank goodness for Booth.

"What happened to your shirt?" I didn't understand why Booth was wearing his shirt so weird, it looked pretty weird.

"Well, we're in a bar, it's a look." He was trying to logically explain it to me, but I still didn't really understand.

"Everybody is pumping me." I'm pretty sure that this was the wrong phrase, but Booth didn't correct me so it must have right.

"For information on the case." All I could do was explain what I meant to the seemingly jealous Booth.

"Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case." Why would males do that, it didn't seem right to me.

"Why?" I really didn't understand why they would do that.

"They're hitting on you." He sounded jealous. Maybe he really does have a thing for me after all.

"Are you sure?" I thought I would humor him and act confused and disbelieving. Even I really knew that they were hitting on me.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time. Check out the competition. . ." Wow. Booth just told me that he thought I am hot, right? Well I think he is too, so that is great!

"You didn't come down for breakfast Bones." Booth seemed sad. I felt bad for missing our date-not-date.

"Wasn't hungry. Sorry you had to pay for your own meal." I sarcastically rationalized my absence, so maybe he wouldn't feel as bad.

"Called your room, there was no answer." He seemed kind of mad at me. He was starting to make me feel bad, I just didn't want him to know that.

"Why the sudden interest in my morning habits, Booth?" I decided to take on a cold demeanor so he wouldn't catch on.

"Well, I just thought we were going to get something to eat. And, you know...so I waited and my eggs got cold. Cold eggs." I think he was purposely trying to make me feel bad. Well he was succeeding.

"You know, I'm going to come back up here this winter. Charlie says the skiing is great."

"Oh, so it's Charlie." I didn't understand what Booth was insinuating. I was genuinely attracted to Charlie and he to me.

"Yeah, the overnight guy." I don't know why I said that, I'm sure he knew who Charlie was.

"Yeah, I know who he is." Clearly I was right, he did know who Charlie was.

"I bet he's a great skier...his hips and thighs are perfectly developed for strength and maneuverability..." I probably shouldn't have talked about how great Charlie would be at skiing and probably sex.

"That's good...I'm done." This clearly made Booth jealous...again. I wonder what his deal is. I might as well ask him.

"Booth, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure Bones of course! Anything!"

"Booth, I may not be good at reading people, but I feel like you have been jealous basically this whole trip."

"That's not exactly a question, Bones. What are you trying to ask me?"

"I guess I would just like to know, why are you so jealous of all of these guys in this town, especially Charlie?"

"Do you really want to know why, Bones?"

Of course, Booth. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know."

"Alright, Bones. It was making me jealous that you were dancing with all of those guys and flirting with Charlie because,. . . uh. . . well, I really like you."

"Oh Booth, why didn't you say so before? I am attracted to you too." I am so excited! It might actually be happening!

"Really, Bones, you mean that?" Why would he doubt that?

"Well of course, Booth. Would I lie to you, especially about that?"

"Well no, I guess not." Booth says. I'm glad he knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't lie.

"Ummmm. . . So what does this mean for us?"

"Well, I would really like to be your boyfriend, if that is okay with you of course."

"Of course it is, Booth! I would love to be your mate!" Yes! It finally happened!

We decided to retreat to my hotel room. We made love all night. It was the best love-making I have ever partaken in. I am so glad that we are finally a couple!

_Well, it is not as good as the previous chapter. After I started watching the episode, it wasn't as easy to write a story for this chapter that I thought it would be._

_So I apologize if this chapter is a disappointment to you all. I hope that the next chapter will be better or at least halfway decent. I am aware of the fact that I am not a good writer._

_Next up is 1x09-Man in the Fallout Shelter, unless of course I get reviews requesting an episode that comes before 1x09, but after this one._

_Am I doing a good job writing in Brennan's POV?._

_Remember to review with any questions, comments, or concerns that you may have. (Even if it's not related to the story. Reviews are the only way that I know that my story is being read and truly appreciated.)_


	3. Pre Chapter 3

I apologize profusely. I have not written in a while, which means I now owe you all four stories. I will write them all tonight so I will be taking over the Bones FanFiction archive for the next four-six hours! Who's ready? I know I am. I really love writing this story, and as a plus side, I get to watch my favorite Bones episodes over again. Anyway the episodes on tonight's agenda include (but with episode requests, are not limited to) 1x09: The Man in the Fallout Shelter, 1x15: Two Bodies in the Lab, 1x19: The Man in the Morgue, and 1x21: The Soldier in the Grave. I write the episodes in chronological order, so if you would like to request any episode whatsoever, don't be afraid to leave a review requesting your episode. I will happily add it to my list. I would like to give a special shout out to Memo3197 and Space-case7029 for the positive reviews that made me want to keep writing and not give up on this story. I will post this before the new chapter just in case you want to request any scenes in between the given above. If you recall, the last episode I wrote for was 1x04: The Man in the Bear. Again thanks for all of the support for this story. It already has a lot of favorites and follows which is just wow! Thank you all! 


	4. Chapter 3

_Well there isn't much to say, since I said it all in my Pre Chapter 3. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; I am just borrowing for the time being, so I can bring you this FanFic. _

_Chapter 3: 1x09- The Man in the Fallout Shelter. I just found this episode to be cute. I think it is when everyone grew closer and could work together more effectively in the future. But then again, they were quarantined so they didn't have a choice but to grow closer together._

Well it is two days before Christmas. I hate Christmas. I don't like to talk about it. Angela has been trying to get me to go to the company Christmas party, which I had absolutely no interest in attending. Great! Booth brought in a body for me to investigate; he thought it to be a suicide, he was wrong. Well at least I got the excuse I needed not to go to the Christmas party.

Hodgins didn't follow autopsy protocol so of course we could all now be contaminated with Valley Fever—a potentially fatal disease. Hodgins is a genius, but he made an amateur mistake. I would have to talk to him about that later.

I didn't celebrate or even enjoy Christmas, but I did feel kind of bad for making everyone ditch the party and help me with this case. Everyone had to miss their Christmases and stay quarantined in the lab. Booth got loopy after taking the preventive medicine for Valley Fever, it was actually quite amusing since I have never seen Booth like that.

* * *

". . . Anthropologically speaking, gifts are a way of asserting dominance in a group. Now imagine an entire holiday devoted to self-promotion, especially in this materialistic culture. How can you expect me to get behind that? How can you get behind it?" It seems so ludicrous to focus on gifts, I just don't understand Christmas.

"Wow, that's deep. That's a very deep pile of crap." It makes me irritated that Booth doesn't want to listen to and support everything that I have spent my whole life for—Anthropology.

"You came to me with information this morning. A peace offering. But it was to make you feel better, not me. Proves my point." "Any idea with this is?" I think Booth tries to be nice to me and do things to make me feel better, but sometimes he just fails at it.

"No." Booth said. At this point I was done talking to him.

"Me neither. Try Dr. Goodman." I was actually kind of mad at him, so I started to walk away.

"You know, Bones, you make it very, very hard for me to be nice to you." I don't get why he thought that he had to be nice to me. We just worked together to achieve one common goal, which is solving murders, there was no need to have to get along. Sure, I loved him but that doesn't mean anything.

* * *

Hodgins informed me that Booth has a son. Not that I was really that mad, but I didn't understand or know why Hodgins knew before me. I was (and still am) Booth's partner, it only would have made sense that I knew first.

I don't think that Booth really wanted me to know. I sort of asked him about it and he just said "yeah." He wouldn't tell me anything else, not even his name. I was kind of offended even though I had no reason to be, he didn't have to tell me, and I know that. I also offended everybody, especially Booth when I said "I can understand why you'd be sensitive, Booth. You have a child out of wedlock." I of course was referring to the fact that the bible was based on the stories of an unwed mother.

* * *

It was nice to see everyone having a great time talking to their families. My family disappeared when I was fifteen so I didn't have anyone to love me and talk to me. My parents disappeared just around Christmas time, which could be why I am so bitter about Christmas now.

I decided to call Careful Lionel's girlfriend to inform her that we had discovered that he was murdered in 1959. She was very pleased to see all of the stuff we found with him. It warmed my heart. I began to like Christmas again after that. After Ivy Gillespie and her granddaughter left, I went to find Booth at Wong Foo's.

* * *

"Ivy Gillespie came to the lab after you left, with her granddaughter." He didn't say anything; he just kind of smiled at me which was weird.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" I just had to ask, his smile told me nothing.

"I know what happened. You told her about Careful Lionel. You showed her the letters, the tickets. She cried. But you made her happy." He wasn't even there, but he was right. I wonder how he knew.

"Not to mention I gave her a penny worth over a hundred thousand dollars." He didn't guess that part; I might still be the smartest one after all.

"She won't care about that today. You just gave somebody the best Christmas gift they could every get. Who's the Secret Santa now?" It did make me feel good to help someone like that even though I did not believe in Christmas at the time.

I got to meet Parker. What a cute kid. I saw a lot of Booth in Parker and still do—the way he acts and his warm brown eyes. I always have and still do enjoy my time with Parker. He is such a sweet . . . man, he grew up so fast. He was the first child that actually made me want to have children, not that I would ever tell Booth or Parker that.

* * *

After Booth and Parker left, I decided to go back to the lab. I thought it was about time to open up the presents that my parents left me before their disappearance—nearly 15 years prior, 13 to be exact.

Booth came in and found me crying.

"Hey, Bones, what's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned

"Nothing, Booth. What makes you think something is wrong?" I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Well you are sitting here by yourself crying on Christmas."

"It's nothing really, I decided to open my presents from my parents."

"That's good; I think it is about time that you did that. Get anything good?"

"Booth, why do you have to be so materialistic? It was just nice to see that they cared and still do I guess. I thought that you were with Parker."

"I was, but I had to drop him off at his mom's house for Christmas."

"Oh. Booth do you think that it is irrational of me to hate Christmas, just because this is the time of year that my parents left?"

"No, I wouldn't say that you are being irrational at all. You were hurt pretty badly, and the scares of that pain are still with you. It makes sense that you would lash out at this time of year. So no I wouldn't say that you are being irrational at all." Then he flashed me that stupid charm smile that makes me weak at the calves—wait that's not right.

"Booth, you know that you are the only person that understands me and I love you for that." Oops I couldn't believe that I really said that.

"Wait, Bones did you just say what I think you said—that you love me?" I was hoping he didn't notice.

"I don't know . . . maybe. . ." I said as I looked down trying to hide my eyes. I had never been so bashful and afraid of rejection in my whole life.

"Hey look at me, Bones, look at me. You don't have to be ashamed. I love you too; I just didn't want to say anything. I was too afraid of the sting of rejection."

"You love me?!" I couldn't believe it, me of all people.

"Of course Bones, why wouldn't I? You're smart, strong, independent, feel and understand pain every day, and of course you're beautiful, Bones. I think I have loved you since the first time I saw you giving that lecture, a little over a year ago."

"Aww, Booth that is so sweet. I have to say, you're pretty attractive yourself, I would be lying if I said otherwise. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my one true love."

It was and still is the best Christmas of my life.

* * *

_This ending is very cheesy indeed. I thought since it was a Christmas story that it needed a little bit of cheesiness to it._

_**mariagalician (Guest)**__, that sounds like a great idea, but doing one post 1x06 doesn't really fit this story but I will write another fanfic that centers around that idea. Thank you for the idea, it is much appreciated. Since it is your idea, I will give you complete freedom. Would you like it to be from Brennan's POV, Booth's POV, or from a narrator POV type of thing? Also any elements you would like involved in the story?_

_Remember to keep the reviews coming and request episodes!_

_Next up, 1x15- Two Bodies in the Lab._


	5. Chapter 4

_Here is story number two of the evening._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; I am just using the characters and storyline to create a little fanfic here. _

* * *

_Chapter 4: 1x15-Two Bodies in the Lab. I do not think that there is any episode in seasons 1-4 that better displays Booth's feelings for Brennan than this episode. But then again, that's just my opinion. Which episode do you guys think it was, excluding season 5 of course?_

Well I decided to give online dating a try. I was not having any luck in the dating department whatsoever. I was in love with Booth, but let's get real, nothing was ever going to happen-or so I thought-so I decided to look somewhere else. I was taken from my online dating to help solve a case. We were given the case of a mob boss to solve. I was then again pulled away from that case as well. Booth brought in Agent Kenton to supervise everyone else on the Cugini or mob boss case. Booth took me out into the field to solve another case, this one was about a girl who was ripped apart and eaten by dogs, it was sickening.

* * *

On my way to meet my online date, I was shot at. I then decided to go back to the lab to work, everyone found this so shocking. Booth and I both thought that the person that shot at me was involved in one of the two bodies that were currently sitting in the lab. Booth then thought that it was necessary to question my online date-David. I did not think that was very necessary.

"Well I spoke with him, Booth. He was in his car in traffic and why would he want to kill me?" I really didn't think that he wanted to kill me, but of course Booth thought differently.

"Why would somebody want to kill your victim over there? Look Brennan, I know it's hard for you to admit you're wrong about something but I really don't care about your feelings right now, I'm more concerned with your life. So they're bringing your date in for interrogation, grab your coat." He was really serious about this; he called me Brennan instead of Bones.

"I'm working." I was not going to leave with him.

"Brennan! I'm not letting you out of my sight until I find out who is trying to kill you."

* * *

We had my date in the interrogation room; Booth was not thrilled with him. Booth really thought that David was out to get me. It could have made things worse when David and I began flirting in front of him.

Booth wanted me to stop working these cases; he wanted me to just stay in the lab. It was cute that he was so concerned for my safety, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm in love with Booth; the only other way that I was going to be able to see him is by working with him out in the field.

Booth decided he was going to stay at my apartment. I was not okay with that, but I found it pointless to argue since he was insistent on protecting me.

". . . No you're squints can handle it. You haven't slept in over a day, Alright? You need to get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch." "You think you're staying here with me?" I didn't like the fact that he just invited himself over."Yeah. Nice place by the way Brennan." At least he liked it, I guess. . ."No, I'm locked in here, Booth. I'll be fine." I just wanted him to go."Okay look I want you to stay away from your windows too, okay? A sniper has a clear shot from any of these surrounding buildings." He was being way too overprotective again. . . "I could have just stayed at the lab. The security is tight there." I just wanted to be by myself."Then you would have worked. You would have gotten tired and you would have been more vulnerable when you did go out. Trust me this is the best, alright? So, where's the TV?" He thought I owned a TV, he was greatly disappointed. "I had one but it broke. I'm…I mostly just read and listen to music." It didn't break, Peter took it. He never knew about Peter so I thought it best not to mention it. "So let's listen to some music. Huh? Music, what do we got, Bones? Wow! World music. Oh, there's a shock. Tibetan throat singers. Rock on, Brennan." He didn't seem pleased with the selection. "That's mostly for work so…" He had me all embarrassed about my music selection; I had to think of something to say. "Kanye West, Cat Power…Oh, oh. Look at this! Man, lots of jazz. Wow! I think all that free-form stuff would be a little bit too unpredictable for you." I think that he was mocking me at this point. "No, I love it. The artist has to live within a set tonal structure and trust his own instincts to find his way out of an infinite maze of musical possibilities and the great ones do." Booth was just smiling at me. "What?" I didn't understand why he was smiling at me. "Oh nothing, I just…I just never expected that you would, you know." He was totally making fun of me."That I would love music? Well I don't usually get to talk about it but since you brought it up I thought…" Who doesn't like music?"No, hey. I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious. Whoa, what's this? Ha." Oh, no. I was weary as to what he could have possibly have found. "What is it?" I was so hoping that it wasn't embarrassing. "Nice.""Booth. Uh, how did that get there?" "Oh please everybody loves Foreigner. Hot Blooded? Talk about a guilty pleasure. Check it baby." I really do love that song. It has been our song ever since then, whenever we hear it, we can't help but dance. "Brennan. David, Hi. I'm fine thanks. Booth, yeah. I'm still under lock down until we solve these crimes. Yes, Foreigner. Okay I'll. Okay sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay, thanks for calling. Bye." David still wanted to date me even after Booth interrogated him. "Wait, I hope he didn't think." Booth was right; David eventually did think something was going on between the two of us. People always have, I never understood why. "No." I reassured him that David didn't, I would later find out I was wrong. "No cause I …I wouldn't want to uh, you know ruin things for you, or ruin anything." At least he didn't want to ruin my relationship."Not a problem." I didn't find it to be a problem, at the time."Hey, you got a soda, juice?""Yeah in my fridge. I'll get it.""No, no, no. You know what? I'm... I'm not your guest. You don't have to wait on me. I'll get it. Wait, do you want anything?" I should have gotten it. "That's okay. Oh, there are uh glasses in the cupboard to the right of the fridge." I said, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

Booth was blown up. . . I couldn't believe it. Someone planted a bomb in my fridge, when Booth went to open it, it just blew up. It should have been me. Booth was my guest; I should have been the one getting the drinks. He could have been killed if he wasn't reaching for the cup cupboard at the same time. Even at the hospital, Booth was concerned for my life. He made sure that he got Kenton to look after me, since he couldn't do it himself. Oh how I loved him (and still do, of course.) If only we knew why Kenton was so eager to help.

"Kenton is on his way over. You have to promise me that you are going to stay with him." "I will." I promised Booth, after almost getting him killed it was the least I could do. "Did they gather all the evidence from the explosion?" He was more concerned about the explosion than his injuries. "Yes.""You're sure?" Why would I lie about something like that?"Yes. Booth, I was there. They were very thorough and I was very annoying. Sorry, Booth. It should be me lying in that bed""I'm fine. You know, I…I don't even know if…if I have to stay here. You know?" He really didn't think that he was injured that badly. . . "You got blown up." "I've been worse." How could he have possibly had worse? I of course unfortunately found out later. "You have burns, lacerations, two broken ribs, green stick fracture of the clavicle . . .""Okay, I got blown up." I finally got him to see the severity of his injuries.

* * *

I'm not sure how he figured it out, but Booth figured out that Kenton was an inside killer. Kenton was the one that shot at me. By the time that Booth had figured it out, it was almost too late. Kenton confessed to me that he was the one that killed Cugini and the girl. He was going to kill me to. I was not going out without a fight. I elbowed him and then kicked his gun out of his hand. It was the only defense I had since my hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was covered. Kenton was about to shoot me, but then Booth shot him. Booth then came over and released the gag from my mouth. I had never been so grateful to see anyone in my whole life.

"Alright. Okay, Alright. Hold on. Oh, it's okay. I'm right here. It's all over. Okay.

Shh. I'm right here, alright. It's all over. Shh…alright." It was so sweet of him to risk his life to save me.

"How did you get out of the hospital?" It was sweet and all, but why was he here?

"Hodgins gave me a ride. Maybe…maybe you could give me a ride back though, huh?" Of course I would he saved my life. I leaned in and hug him really tight and then I just kissed him, not like a peck on the cheek, but a real kiss.

"What was that for?!" he asked with the biggest grin on his faced.

"I don't know. Think of it as a thank you for saving my life."

"Well I should save your life more often if it is going to result in a kiss like that!" If only he knew how many more times he was going to get kissed like that. . .

* * *

"Kenton is telling us everything. I mean I guess he figures there's nothing to hide. He's finished anyway." Booth had told me, which was a relief.

"Better late than never, huh?" Which was true, I suppose.

"Yeah, I guess. You know, I let you down, Brennan. I'm sorry." I never understood why he thought that he let me down, he saved my life.

"You saved my life."

"Yeah but you know, I shouldn't …it shouldn't have gone down like that. So about that kiss?"

"What kiss?" I thought I would play dumb, guys like that right?

"Bones, you know what kiss. The absolutely amazing kiss you gave me after I saved your life?" Oh right that kiss.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I guess . . . uh. . . Why did you kiss me?" It was a thank you; did I not already say that?

"I already told you, as a thank you for saving my life."

"Bones, come on, I could tell that there was more to that kiss than just a simple thank you."

"Well I was really thankful that you saved my life."

"Uh huh, what else Bones? I know there was more of a reason behind it."

"Fine, Booth, there was, but I'm not going to say what it is." I can't say it. . .

"Is it because you can't confess your feelings for me?" How did he know?

"Uhh, well. . . ummmmm. . . well. . . Yes it was and still is. I thought I was going to die and never be able to tell you how I really feel about you."

"Which is how exactly?"

"With each passing day, you are becoming my best friend more and more. You mean so much to me and make me feel loved. I don't know if what I am feeling is love or just strong sexual attraction, but either way I feel extraordinarily close to you and never want to lose you."

"Wow, Bones, I never knew that you felt that way! You are my best friend too and I hope what you are feeling is love because I love you. I was so scared today when I thought that I had lost you. I'm so glad that I got there in time."

"I feel the same way, I was just afraid to say anything because I didn't think you felt that way about me. You love me, really, Booth?"

"Of course! Would I tell you that if I didn't mean it, Bones?"

"No, I guess not. Well what does this mean for us then, Booth?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I guess it only makes logical sense that now that we have both confessed our feelings of love for each other that we become a couple. Does this sound satisfactory to you Booth?"

"Well, in less scientific terms, definitely! I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth." They went to Booth's apartment, made out for a while then went to bed after a long and frightening day.

* * *

_Some of the quotes turned out sorta weird, and in a different font, so I apolgize for that. _

_Did anyone else find it weird that Booth did not call her Bones once in this episode, just Brennan?_

_I hope I did this episode justice, since it is an episode that pinpoints a major turning point in their relationship._

_Remember review some suggestions on how you want them to get together or any episodes you want to see._

_Also feel free to tell me what I am doing wrong or even what I am doing right._

_Hey you can even just tell me hi or ask me a little about myself. _

_I'll start. I am a college junior and I am barely 18. My major is Special Ed K-12, anything else you want to know? Just ask. _

_Next up, 1x19: The Man in the Morgue. _


End file.
